


Army of Me

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Series: Surrender, Dorothy [2]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hints at Dot/Overkill, Lobster babies, Season 2 spoilers, Sparring, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Dot and Overkill spar and get to know the newest members to their rapidly growing found family





	Army of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I decided Lobstercules needed a proper name and decided to name the little ones (besides Sam and Phoebe) as well. Title is taken from the Björk song. Please enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Dot drew in a breath and closed her eyes, shutting out the sights of the docks around her. Exhaling, she focused on the sound of her breathing, letting the sounds of Arthur, Tick, her mother, Walter, and Lobstercules playing with the little lobster babies while Kevin and Steve worked on repairing Dangerboat fall away until there was nothing left but her.

 

She opened her mind and let the visions come. Overkill was in a sniper’s nest a few miles east, his first shot was in line with her shoulder. The next, her foot. Then her hip. Her leg. Opening her eyes, she felt a burst of adrenaline and power as she dodged each of his shots, not of them coming close to hitting her.

 

“Is that all you got old man?” She teased softly, the communicator in her ear transferring her words, “Nothing but slow bullets.”  

 

Overkill growled, his gravelly voice rougher. “Brat. I’ll show you an old man.”

 

The next vision made her grin, happy that she’d antagonized him out of his nest with only her light teasing. He would attack from behind and she’d be ready.

 

There was barely a sound when he landed, it was something delicate that at one time in her life, she would have missed. But she was attuned to him now, even without the precognition.

 

This is what she wanted; the satisfaction of sparring, of being close to him. Sure, dodging bullets was an incredible high in and of itself but since they had taken down The Duke, things between her and Overkill had begun to change. He was getting more…comfortable with her. Sure, he still swore at her and was awkward as fuck at times. But there was an underlying charge between them and she wanted to see what happened if the sparks ignited.

 

Dot pivoted and hooked her hand around his forearm, using her new increased speed and strength to rise up and lock her legs around his neck. He grunted as she applied pressure. Overkill’s body was solid, his amour adding bulk that would deflect most blow but she knew where the little points were that gave her an opening. She swung down and punch him in the back of the knee.

 

His voice was even deeper behind his skull mask as he swore, his cybernetic hands prying open her thighs. She let it happen and used the break to her advantage. Bracing her hands on the ground, she landed a kick under his chin, before she righted her body. Overkill pulled off his mask and the cloth beneath it and tossed it to the ground. Robotic blue eyes flicked across her and she could tell he was analyzing her weak spots. She bounced on the balls of her feet, body tingling with unspent energy, ready to channel it.

 

The knowledge flashed that there would be no escaping his next attack, for all she teased, he was just fast as her and more skilled at battle. Even if that battle was just practice. He caught her around the waist and took her to the ground. The impact of her back against the concrete knocked the air from her lungs in a hard wheeze. He pressed a boot to chest, pinning but not crushing. Gentle. She held up her hands in defeat.

 

“You got me.” She smiled as he lifted his foot and extended his hand.

 

“You’re getting faster.” He observed as she slid her palm into his gloved cybernetic hand.

 

“Really?” Dot panted, exertion burning through her chest.

 

“Mmm.” Overkill acknowledged with a simple grunt, releasing her.

 

Dot made her way over the oversized picnic blanket that the others had spread out and plopped down onto an empty corner, sweat trickling down her neck. Her mother handed her a water bottle and it was blissfully cold as she took a long drink. Overkill sat down beside her and she passed him the bottle absently.

 

The lobster babies squealed at her presence and she still didn’t quite know what to make of them. Arthur and Tick were cuddling two of them, looking very much like proud parents, while Lobstercules looked on. It was hard to tell what the Atlantian was feeling, her expressions lost on her lobstery face.

 

“Say hi to your Auntie Dot, little ones!” Tick smiled happily.

 

“Dottt!” The little voices chorused and well, the cuteness did make her smile.

 

“Dot meet Sam, Phoebe, Parker, Stephanie, Paul, and Greg.” Arthur said, his voice soft with affection.

 

“Uh, hi.” Dot greeted them, watching their bodies wiggle as they made noises of glee.

 

“I still can’t believe you’re a category.” Her mother said softly as one of the babies made their way over and into her arms, “Seeing you like that…it’s incredible.”

 

Dot’s throat tightened unexpectedly. Since the day The Terror changed their lives, her mother had preached normalness. Must be normal. Must be ordinary. Normal is as normal does. And Dot had gladly drank that koolaid, wanting nothing other than to _be_ just like anyone else.

 

But she and Arthur were never meant for that life, it appeared.

 

“Thanks.” Dot replied softly, eyeballing the foot spread out among between the baby toys.

 

Her stomach rumbled and she reached for the grapes. She popped one off the stem and into her mouth, the slightly tart juice bursting across her tongue.

 

“Can you just not step on her chest like that next time?” Arthur’s voice held an anxious note to it as he addressed Overkill, “She may be a category but she’s not invulnerable.”

 

Not that they knew, anyways. She and Overkill hadn’t tested her limits yet. They tended more on sharpening her second sight and fighting skills.

 

“Do you think the next big bad that rolls into town would treat her with kid gloves?” Overkill snapped roughly, “Besides, I barely had my weight on her.”

 

“He wouldn’t hurt me, Arthur.” Dot sighed, knowing her brother’s heart was in the right place. She glanced over at Overkill who held her gaze for a moment before he let it drop.

 

Overkill got to his feet. “I’m going to see if D— _Steve_ and Kevin need help.”

 

Dot watched him walk away, her throat feeling tight again. She felt a soft tapping at her hand and found one of the lobster babies making an “up” motion with its claws in the air. Cautiously, she lifted it, finding it lighter than she expected.

 

“Aww, look at Parker loving up to her Auntie.” The way Tick spoke was nothing short of a proud father.

 

“Parker, huh?” Dot asked as said lobster’s feelers were inspecting her chin.

 

The baby began to sing in reply, it was wordless but sweet. It washed over her like a wave and she blinked in surprise. She felt…happy, content but it wasn’t coming from her.

 

“My daughter likes you.” Lobstercules had a surprisingly beautiful and melodic voice, clashing with her monstrous appearance, “She liked watching you fight with Overkill. She said you reminded her of me, a mighty warrior.”

 

Parker made a little cheering noise followed by a purr and warmth filled Dot’s chest, feeling oddly touched.

 

“Will they all grow to your size?” Dot asked as she stroked the hard shell.

 

“They will by their twentieth year. They’re only two years old now.”

 

Dot digested the information with a slow nod. They were just babies yet looked about the size of what most people ate for a meal. The thought quickly made her stomach riot; she wouldn’t be touching seafood again. She placed Parker down and watched her cross over to the play mat and climbed onto the rings, swinging slightly.

 

“What is your name? Your real name. It’s can’t be Lobstercules.” Dot asked the giant lobster mother.

 

She chuckled. “No, only a human could come up with a name that dumb. I’m Adira.”

 

 “That’s beautiful.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us your name?” Arthur asked, “We’ve been calling you that god awful moniker since we met!”

 

Dot got the impression that Adira was smiling as they shared a look before she turned her attention to Arthur.

 

“You didn’t ask.”


End file.
